


Mind Meeting

by mayathedaydreamer, WesternSkyNaida



Series: Split Stories [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Powered AU, short side stories, split canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida





	Mind Meeting

Nilesy leaned against the wall to the room. The noises beyond his door seemed to fade into comfortable white noise.

"We need a meeting." He said softly his legs sliding down till he was sitting on the floor his head against the wall. His eyes seemed to drift out of focus as everything went dark.

He was in a small circular room with only a table with three chairs. In one was a slightly heavier clone of himself who was staring down at his hands messing with his thumbs. In the other chair was a taller, bulkier figure with only the white cat mask for a face. Nilesy stepped towards the empty chair before sitting.

"So then darling. Why the call for a meeting? Isn't the child in charge of that." The mask spoke gesturing to the heavier man. The man didn't respond or even look up to this. Nilesy crossed his arms leaning back into the chair.

"We need to work out an actual schedule. The patchy blackout moments are getting worse and Mrs. Coffee notebook suggestion isn't working." Nilesy stated simply.

"Well darling..."

"Vee you're over powering the room again." Nilesy said as the room darkened.

"It can't be helped darling. You two have gotten yourselves ensnared by the doctor woman. Why does it feel like another attempt to fix us? Make us whole?" Vee said his upper torso seeming to loom over the table as he leaned forward. The heavier man shook his head quickly in response.

"Oh what is it child?" Vee asked venom almost literally dripping from the words.

"Vee stop it." Nilesy snapped again before turning towards the other now trying to be softer, "Liam?"

"S...she's not....mum's not like that though." His voice came out small.

"Oh sure darling she's not like that and I'm not a killer." Vee spat out before continuing, "Scientists are all the same just like HIM." Once again Liam shook his head.

"Enough we're not here to talk about him or her." Nilesy snapped again.

"Oh then do tell why are we here. You've never seemed to complain of the missing time before." Vee said continuing to lean against the table.

"Because we have someone new that doesn't understand fully of what can happen." Nilesy stated.

"Oh that's right the child went and found himself a man that you won't steal for yourself. What was his name again? Xe..." Vee said before Liam's soft voice spoke up.

"Xans...he said I could call him Xans. He...." Liam gulped slightly. "He likes to joke about the...name..." He mentioned a tiny smile creeping up. Vee snorted and instantly he lost.

"Darling you're supposed to date someone similar to your old man not exac..."

"Cut it out Vee!" Nilesy yelled as Liam started to sink into himself. The man seemed to put a non existent cheek into his hand.

"It seems like I'm not even wanted in this meeting. Maybe I should just leave and go see the one I'm dating." Vee said.

Nilesy and Liam blinked looking at each other before looking to Vee.

"What do you mean you're dating? Who the hell are you dating?" Nilesy asked slamming his hands against the table causing Liam to jump slightly.

"No need to be so loud darling. It's just one of the kids around here." Vee said waving him off.

"That doesn't narrow it down at all Vee! How the hell did you of all people get a date? You didn't pretend to me...did you?" Nilesy said his voice only slightly lowering.

"Actually no. He seems to have a bit of a death kink. So go figure." Vee said shrugging.

"Who..." Liam began before stopping.

"Who says I should even tell you darlings?" Vee responded moving to stand up.

"It doesn't matter I guess as long as you're not actually hurting anyone. We still need a schedule! At least tell the others if you have a date so the others aren't getting forgotten." Nilesy said as Vee headed for the door.

"Ok then I've got a date at the lake. Have to make sure the flying desert rat doesn't drown in it." He said before heading threw the door.

Liam looked to Nilesy whose eyes were wide in confusion and annoyance.

"Maybe we should take Ridge's offer Nilesy." He said softly as the room went white.


End file.
